


Its not about the car!

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Car Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: "okay so I have some bad news and some good news""good news first""well the airbags in your car work amazing"





	Its not about the car!

(This takes place in one of the earlier seasons)

Mike:

"Why can't you just lend me one of your cars? I mean it's not like you don't use them anyway because you have Ray for this."

"Its not about my using it! It's about your using. A month ago you couldn't even drive straight in the street."

"I practiced!" I was trying to be on the same speed level as him but I don't think that was a way to get him to let me borrow his car for just one day with Rachel. 

I practiced a lot with the help of Ray and it is supposed to be a surprise for her. I want to show her where I grew up and were my grammy lived for nearly her entire life, I just don't have a car. 

"Just stop for a second."

With an annoyed look on his face, he actually stopped and looks me in the eyes.

"It would really help me out, I can clean it afterwards and if it makes you happy I will pay you for the car but I don't want to drive a car I never drove before."

"If the car has one scratch, you are fired." 

With that answer he started walking again.

"Its the same thing you told me, when you lent me your credit card."

Harvey

When he picked my car up this morning, he had this proud but nervous smile on his face. Mike had planned everything for the day, there was not a minute of it, that wasn't filled with something created by his love. Created by his warm heart, that starts letting people in, the minute they smile at him.  
I told him multiple times, that I don't care about his plans as long as the car is safe and as long as I don't have to pick them up in the middle of nowhere because he decided, he doesn't wanna drive anymore. 

With my luck, Rachel has a license and will take the wheel after a few miles. 

But now I am sitting here and something tells me that it wasn't the right call. That maybe, I should have checked by myself if he is a confident driver by now. 

Of course he has a license, it is enough that he hasn't got one for practicing law but that doesn't mean anything. My brother has a license too and I am pretty sure he wasn't even sober when he took the test.

I kept my phone with me all day and with me closing my door behind me, it started ringing as if he knew I was starting to calm down.

"Mike what is it?"  
"I have some bad news and some good news."  
"Good news first."  
"Well the airbags in your car work amazing." I closed my eyes for a second before I could hear people talking in the background. "I am at the hospital right now! They took Rachel to check if there are any hidden injuries."  
"Do you want me to get you or to bring you anything?"  
"Just you being here would be good."  
"Send me the name of the hospital, I am on my way."

It didn't take me long to get to the hospital, because apparently they already made it the way back into the city. 

Mike was sitting in one of the chairs in the entrance area. His fingers nervously tapping against his leg which wasn't standing still either.

"Hey, how are you?" I was greeted with a surprised look on his face.  
"I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your car, but there was this driver and I am pretty sure he had no right to cross that street but then he did and I couldn't react this fast and-" At the time he finished the sentence he stood in front of me. Shaking more then the day the weed fell on the floor.   
"We can fix this-"  
"I get that you are mad, you have every right to be and- and- I don't even know how to make this up to you, of course I will hand you back the money for the damage and I will work more or- or-"  
"Its okay, just sit down, Rachel was not the only one who sat in that car."   
"She got hurt and- and I should have listened to you-"  
"How bad is she hurt?" I don't know if he is afraid of what happened or afraid of me.  
"Nothing serious, just scratches and probably a concussion."  
"That's good, I am pretty sure she can live with that after this amazing day." It was me trying to cheer him up, but he just slumped back into one of the chair and now I could see the sad eyes, staring on the ground.   
"You are not hurt, are you?" A little bit concerned, I let my eyes walk over his body to check if there are any injury's.  
"I am fine. I am just really really sorry."  
"Hey, look at me." With one hand on his shoulder, I tried to draw his attention to me. "Whatever happend, it will be able to be fixed, it is just a car."  
"Why are you not mad? You knew this would happen and you were right and I didn't listen-"  
"I didn't know. I just didn't want you to drive away this long, because I was afraid that something like this happens and I don't care about the car, I care about you and Rachel so don't worry about anything else when your health right now, okay?"  
"Thank you, Harvey."  
"Don't tell anyone."


End file.
